Egoísmo
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Tu amabilidad me lastima ¿y mi egoísmo? Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Regresé y con este _fic_ inicio una nueva etapa espero que no haya tantos errores y les guste un poco. Mi total agradecimiento a todos (as) por su espera y… ¡Esta va por ti Ayann!

Los personajes son creación de Tomo Takabashi y Temari Matsumoto.

Probablemente verán cosas un poco diferente, pero es por que esta basado en el manga.

**Egoísmo**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Lacuilo

a esfera de fuego se iba formando en su de fuego se iba formando en sao en sam no mimano, mientras su boca exclamaba las palabras que le conferían su magia.

¡Escuchadme todos los que componen el fuego, obedeced a este mazoku que derrotó a vuestro maestro original!

La figura de un poderoso animal de llamas apareció, lanzándose en contra del impostor mestizo –en opinión del rubio─; este lo esquivó, pero una de las paredes de castillo Pacto de sangre sufrió las consecuencias y junto con ella una chica inocente cayó.

La furia de Maou estalló cual geiser y como único receptor: El príncipe mazoku; la mirada acusadora e implacable -junto con el poderoso maryoku- era dirigida a Wólfram y con esto la sentencia del juez de ojos negros se escuchaba.

¡No es mi intención derramar sangre, pero me dejas sin elección… debería sacrificarte!

Era un soldado entrenado y consiente de que su vida siempre estaba en peligro, pero saber que terminaría sus días en ese duelo y frente a su familia lo hacia sentir un poco de temor y… vergüenza… sus ojos se sentían húmedos y el rubio trataba con todas su fuerzas de retener las lagrimas, la serpiente de agua lo estaba ahogando; su orgullo estaba quebrándose ¿pues que ser humano o demonio no le teme a la muerte?

Duele…

Tengo miedo…

No quiero morir…

La voz de Konrad alertando a Yuuri de que la chica esta ilesa se escucha lejana, pero… más voces se unieron a esa y con ellas la de… ¡¿Greta?! El rubio no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente estaba confundida ¡¿Por qué la niña esta ahí?! De pronto unos brazos lo tomaron con firmeza y lo cargaron… y él sucumbe a la inconciencia.

000

Muchas veces escuchó o incluso vio en algunos dramas en televisión como en los hospitales los parientes esperan noticias caminando -prácticamente haciendo surcos en el suelo-, y así es como está él en ese momento, esperando que Gisela salga de la enfermería y le diga que Wólfram está bien. Se recargó sobre una de las paredes del pasillo y fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado, sabe que nadie lo molestara por no comportarse educadamente, pero en esas circunstancias no hay etiqueta que importe.

000

Los ojos verdes parpadean y su dueño confuso trata de ubicarse para saber donde está. El duelo y… No. se dice el rubio eso fue hace años, pero esa tarde todo ocurrió de nuevo por eso los recuerdos regresaron como si fuesen reales. La discusión de esa mañana vuelve…

Las sonrisas y gestos amables de Yuuri para todos, le han llegado a afectar al grado de preguntarse ¿Cuál es la diferencia de lo que muestra a los demás y lo que le muestra a él? Sus celos de nuevo le jugaron una mala pasada y los reclamos -junto con ataques de maryoku- aparecen: una bola de fuego y el grito de una de las chicas del servicio… Exactamente como hace años el enojo del Maou y su ataque como pronta sentencia.

El rubio enfoca por fin la vista y ve a un lado de su cabecera a la medico que le muestra una sonrisa comprensiva y aliviada.

─ ¿Cómo se siente excelencia?

─Creo… que bien.

─Si recuperó la conciencia es muy buena señal ¿Quiere descasar o hago pasar a Heika? Ha estado afuera esperando noticias.

─No. ─El rubio intenta no ser tan frio en su contestación, pero por el momento no desea ver a Yuuri─ Dile que dormiré que no se preocupe y… ¿Gisela cómo esta la chica?

-¡Oh! no se inquiete excelencia, solo fue el susto.

El de ojos verdes asiente y en su corazón la incertidumbre va perdiendo contra la tristeza. La médico sale para dejarle reposar, claro que eso no pasa pues en la mente de Wólfram todos los hechos le resultan cada vez más claros. Yuuri le contó que esa vez en su duelo lo único que tenia en mente es que la chica no saliera herida ¿Y ahora? Se preguntaba el rubio ¿Ese era su mismo pensamiento? ¿Y él en donde quedaba? Tampoco quería negar su culpa, no había medido las consecuencias de sus explosiones de celos, pero nunca fue su intención lastimar a inocentes ¡mucho menos a Yuuri!

000

Gisela los dejó más tranquilos; Gwendal optó por regresar al despacho ya hablaría más tarde con Wolfram. Konrad guio al Maou hacia el patio y rumbo a las caballerizas ambos necesitaban hablar y el menor desahogarse.

Dorcas ensillo los corceles sin hacer ningún comentario, pues la noticia había recorrido ya el castillo completo.

Konrad montó y esperó que el pelinegro hiciera lo mismo, ya listos ambos cabalgaron lentamente a las afueras de la ciudad, el mayor buscó una colina y ahí se dirigió, paró el caballo y esperó que Yuuri lo alcanzara; los dos miraron el paisaje de la ciudad y el castillo, desde esa distancia la vista abarcaba a ambos.

Los caballos piafaban, mientras los hombres estaban en silencio. Para el moreno ese acontecimiento era violencia y todo su mundo se tambaleó junto con sus principios, pues había lastimado a su futuro esposo ¿y si eso se hacia costumbre o si era solo el inicio de la violencia que podía ejercer sobre Wolfram?

El sonido de un gemido ahogado rompió la tranquilidad, los sollozos que llegaron después era algo que Konrad ya esperaba, se acercó un poco al soukoku y posó su brazo sobre los hombros temblorosos.

─Estará bien, ya lo ha dicho Gisela.

El moreno asintió y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas, giró su cara hacia el castaño y una pregunta que tenia mucho tiempo en su mente le vino a los labios.

─ ¿Por qué siempre estás de mi lado? Él es tu hermano.

El castaño retiró su brazo y sostuvo las riendas con ambas manos en gesto que mostraba concentración para buscar las palabras que explicaran esa pregunta sin que el Maou se sintiera herido, ni que creyera que no amaba a su hermano.

─Prometí cuidarlos a ambos, pero el tiene a Gwendal, a madre, a Woltarana; usted está solo en este mundo que no lo vio nacer, pero no se equivoque si usted no tuviese la razón yo no lo apoyaría, sin embargo se que pondrá siempre el bienestar de su pueblo y de la gente por sobre todo lo demás ─concluyó con una sonrisa Konrad.

─ ¿La razón?… a veces el tenerla no es suficiente. Espero que Wolfram no este muy enojado conmigo, no quiero casarme con un novio resentido ─Sonrió débilmente el moreno.

El castaño le sonrió de vuelta y los dos iniciaron el regreso al castillo, después de que Yuuri desahogara la angustia que sentía por haber lastimado a su prometido y el temor de perderlo.

Al llegar a Pacto de sangre Yuuri desmontó de un saltó y corrió hasta la enfermería, ahí entró sin tocar siquiera, la urgencia por comprobar que su prometido estaba bien era mucha.

Wolfram lo vio entrar y correr hasta el lecho, pero ahí detuvo su carrera sin saber si seria recibido o lo correrían, apretó con fuerza los pliegues de su chaqueta sin dar un paso más; el rubio suspiró cansado, la decisión estaba tomada, pero dosificada seria mejor.

─Acércate.

Yuuri caminó y se hincó tomando una de las manos pálidas besándola y regándola con sus lágrimas.

─Perdóname por favor… no era yo…

El rubio no contestó la ironía que tenía en la punta de la lengua, ahora Yuuri con sus veintidós años era la viva imagen del Maou.

─Cumplías con tu deber como Maou… lo entiendo.

─Pero te lastime… y… ¡Oh dios Wolfram perdóname por favor no lo volveré a hacer jamás!

─…

No podía mentirle y decirle que le creía, él mismo se hacia la promesa de no usar su maryoku en vano y por nimios motivos, pero no era solo eso… no confiaba en el amor de Yuuri, más que nada sentía que el moreno confundía amor con amistad o peor aún ¡con amabilidad! Por lo que no llevar a cabo esa boda era la prioridad y con algo de paciencia le haría ver a Yuuri, que él era _igual_ de importante como cualquiera de sus súbditos o amigos. Acariciando los cabellos negros que estaban sobre su brazo, el rubio se prometió que sería firme por los dos.

000

Cuando dieron de alta a Wolfram -dos días después- el moreno no se apartaba de su lado a pesar de que Gunter y Gwendal le recordaban cada dos minutos sus deberes; con ayuda del rubio lo convencían de trabajar en lo que él descansaba un rato en el jardín en compañía de Greta -que estaba de vacaciones-, pues en poco tiempo asumiría la corona de su reino. La conversación de su hija y los rayos del sol provocabann en el rubio mucha paz.

000

La rutina regresó a Pacto de sangre y con eso la insistencia de Yuuri de apresurar la boda, pues el rubio le daba largas alegando que los preparativos aún no estaban listos, por otro lado a su madre la daba miles de pretextos haciendo más lento todo.

En ese tiempo con mucha discreción Wolfram no perdía detalles del comportamiento de Yuuri con todas las personas, las sonrisas y muestras de amabilidad si bien seguían siendo motivos de celos en el de ojos verdes, también eran la comprobación de sus conclusiones: Yuuri era igual con todo mundo ¿Qué lo hacia a él diferente?... nada.

Desde pequeño tuvo que compartir a su madre con sus hermanos y con el _humano ese,_ su padre no convivio mucho con él ¿Era mucho pedir algo que fuera suyo por completo? ¿Era egoísta querer toda la atención y cariño de Yuuri? Tal vez si fuese un mazoku cualquiera no… pero siendo el Maou, Yuuri se debía a su pueblo y Wólfram estaría en segundo lugar siempre.

Esa noche y pasado un mes desde _el incidente_ Wolfram esperaba a Yuuri en la habitación que compartían. Cuando la puerta se escuchó el rubio giró sobre sus talones quedando de frente a esta.

─ ¿Me esperabas?

─Si. Tenemos que hablar.

El moreno se preocupó, pero deseo que fuera que algo de la boda no fuera del agrado del rubio.

─Bueno tú dirás.

─Yuuri no puedo casarme contigo.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de que hablas?!

El rubio exhaló buscando como explicarle la situación.

─Yuuri no creo que me ames.

Fueron tan pocas palabras y lo habían herido de muerte, sus rodillas amenazaban con no sostenerlo, rogaba a todas las deidades que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero la mirada firme y seria de Wolfram le confirmaron que era muy real.

─ ¿Por… que?

─Yuuri estoy orgulloso de ti, como Maou eres responsable amable y siempre pensando en tu pueblo antes que nada, por eso ese sobrenombre de _Demonio pacificador_, has llevado a Shin Makoku a una era de paz y progreso…

─ ¿Pero?

─Eres justo…

─No te estoy pidiendo que enumeres _mis cualidades_ si no que me digas por que rompes el compromiso.

─Todo lo que eres es lo que me aleja de ti. Para mi eres el epitome de un buen rey, pero como esposo se que estaré al mismo nivel que cualquiera, para mi no hay diferencia entre el amor que profesas a tus amigos y el que me profesas a mi, tu pareja.

─No es lo mismo…

─Si lo es y _ese_ _día_ me di cuenta que temías tanto por la vida de esa mazoku que me castigaste sin medir consecuencias ¡Y no te culpo! ─se apresuro a agregar antes de que Yuuri se disculpara por milésima vez─ Yo lo merecía, pero eso no significa que no me hayas herido y no solo físicamente.

El moreno dejó caer los brazos a sus costados en gesto de total derrota, ese _justo castigo_ le había arrancado la felicidad de sus manos, ¡¿como pedir otra oportunidad si el mismo aún no se perdonaba?! El rubio caminó hasta el moreno y apretó uno de sus brazos.

─Seguiremos siendo amigos.

─Te amo Wólfram…

─Los siento Yuuri.

Una inclinación de cabeza fue la única respuesta y con eso el rubio salió de la habitación, sus pertenencias ya habían sido trasladadas a la suya, se quedaría por un tiempo en Pacto de sangre y después se reuniría con su tío en Bielefeld, también a él le debía una explicación.

000

La noticia tomó desprevenidos a todos, pero rápido la aceptaron. Por su parte Yuuri seguía con su humor jovial y alegre, y ahora sin tanta distracción -opinaba Gunter- no se atrasaba con su trabajo.

Wolfram siguiendo su plan de vida, estuvo un tiempo en Pacto de sangre y después se fue a las tierras Bielefeld donde Woltarana lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y un hombro donde llorar, pues a pesar de que la decisión había sido suya, Wolfram amaba a Yuuri y eso no era fácil de olvidar.

000

Las fiestas ahora eran muy seguidas; en opinión de los miembros del consejo el Maou debería sentar cabeza y que mejor que con una mazoku que lo atara definitivamente a Shin Makoku y a decir verdad con el carácter tan agradable del Rey era mucho mas fácil conseguir su propósito; el único problema es que la gentileza de soukoku abarcaba a todas las personas y no sabían se tenia predilección por alguna chica o chico.

─ ¿Heika bailara con lady Giselle?

─Es Yuuri ¡Oh cierto! no le he hecho en toda la noche que poco atento, ahora vuelvo ─diciendo esto Yuuri fue en dirección de una castaña de ojos azules -los cuales se iluminaron cuando lo vieron llegar.

─ ¿Es tú preferida?

─Es la menos hueca.

─Konrad quien te viera expresándote de ese modo de las _nobles mazokus_ ─articulo serio, pero irónico Gwendal.

─Por lo menos yo no he apostado por cual de las_ nobles mazoku_ le intenta poner una trampa al Maou.

─Gunter me convenció. De todos modos si Wolfram no pudo conquistar al Maou dudo que alguna de ellas o ellos pueda.

─…

Ambos hermanos si bien no habían interferido en la decisión del pequeño rubio tampoco estaban en contra, si él aseguraba que Yuuri no lo amaba -y a decir verdad ellos también lo dudaron o los convenció Wolfram- no los obligarían a casarse.

La reunión concluyó y con todos los invitados instalados Yuuri pudo por fin ir a descansar; entró a su habitación y Konrad ya lo esperaba.

─Ya te han preparado el pijama ¿necesitas algo más?

─ ¿Cuál de ellos te mandó?

─Todos.

─Todas son muy bonitas y amables… ¿Por que tengo que apresurarme?

─No los justifico, pero entiéndelos…

─Temen que me vaya.

─…

─No quiero casarme, ¿no es suficiente lo que he hecho? ¡Les he dado mi vida! ¿Que más quieren? ¿No soy un buen Rey?

─Lo eres, pero también queremos que seas feliz.

-Lo soy, ¿no me ves?

─Realmente feliz Yuuri.

─Eso no importa, lo que importa es Shin Makoku y los mazoku.

─ ¿Qué te pasó?

─ ¡¿No lo sabes?!... Es fácil ser alegre, amable y justo cuando sabes que hay alguien para quien lo eres, alguien a quien quieres hacer sentir orgulloso, pues tu lado… pasional ya tiene dueño y receptor, pero cuando no hay nadie que quiera esa parte de ti se va adormeciendo hasta que… desaparece. ¿Tú tienes a esa persona que conoce todo tu ser con defectos y virtudes? ─El castaño se tensó pensando en cierto espía─ Supongo que si. Bueno lo que ves es Yuuri el Maou y pronto será el impar… quiero descansar me dejas por favor Konrad.

El castaño salió y afuera -en uno de los pasillos- el General lo esperaba.

─Yozak regresó, trae noticias importantes.

─Tenemos que hablar del Maou.

-Bien vamos por Gunter ya mandé por el Sabio.

Unos minutos después los cuatro hombres y un sabio -que estaba más dormido que despierto-, se ponían al tanto de los sucesos. Gran Simaron planeaba ofrecer a la princesa para consorte de Maou y este no podía negarse si no quería desatar una guerra. Y por si fuera poco el Maou en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba sería capaz de aceptar por el _bien_ de su pueblo.

─Yuuri aceptara con tal de que haya paz y no teniendo otro compromiso…

─No lo tiene por que dejó a Wolfram ─contestó serio Gwendal.

─Le recuerdo von Voltaire, que su hermano fue el que rompió el compromiso.

─Su excelencia eso lo sabemos, pero es por que el Maou no lo…

─ ¡Claro sir Weller! Si Yuuri se quería casar con von Bielefeld _por puro formulismo_ por eso se tardaron tanto en formalizar ─arremetía sarcástico Murata.

Gunter y Yozak veían -sin intervenir- el intercambio de frases entre los hermanos y el Gran sabio

─No pensé que realmente lo amara.

─Pues entonces es muy corto de entendimiento sir Weller.

─ ¡Su excelencia!

─Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que ninguno se diera cuenta de cuanto lo ama, si Yuuri es un chico amable y cariñoso o excesivamente sensible es solo por que Wolfram era su fuerza, con el podía ser un _debilucho,_ un infiel y cuantos defectos tuviese, con Wolfram podía no ser perfecto y sabia que lo aceptaría, pero siendo un Rey esos defectos eran escondidos hasta poder mostrarlos con su rubio novio ¡¿Cómo es que no lo vieron?!

Los cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban incrédulos le dieron la respuesta; no, no lo habían notado.

─Entonces la solución es traer a Wolfram y hacerlo entender… ─decía Konrad

─No es tan fácil, Shibuya ya no tendrá le valor de acercarse a él; cuando lo atacó perdió la confianza y no solo eso si no que ahora tiene mido de herirlo, pues como bien demostró von Bielefeld ese fue el motivo mas grande del rompimiento.

─No fue solo eso ─aclaró Gwendal.

─Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero nuestro Maou no lo cree así.

Continuara.

Nos vemos en el final. ¿Qué tal?


	2. ¿prometida?

Bien aquí está el final espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias a Izumi Masen vB y Lady Angela von Spitzberg

**II. ¿Prometida?**

Los campos y sembradíos iban muy bien no había problemas de plagas, los siervos del poblado parecían contentos, se podía decir que no había nada que preocupara al rubio y aún no estaba tranquilo y es que por más que entrenara y saliera a dar rondas por sus tierras no dejaba de pensar en unos ojos negros que lo miraban con tristeza; a pesar de los celos que todavía sentía no quería presentarse en las fiestas que se organizaban en el castillo, bastante era pensar en todas las y los arribistas que iban para ganarse el favor de Yuuri como para verlo con sus propios ojos, eso no lo consideraba posible. Montado sobre su caballo miraba hacia el horizonte imaginando cual sería su reacción cuando le informaran que Yuuri se casaría y el dolor en su pecho fue sinónimo de decepción y derrota. Dos figuras aparecieron a lo lejos, al irse acercando notó que eran esos dos: Konrad y Yozak, los esperó para llevarlos hasta el castillo, esos dos creían que eran discretos, pero todo mundo sabia de su relación ya que si el espía no estaba en misión no se despegaban ni para… dormir.

─ ¿Pero que viento ha traído al capitán y a su soldado por estas tierras?

─ Wólfram. Gwendal requiere tu presencia y la de Woltarana en Pacto de sangre, este sábado se dará la oficialmente noticia del próximo matrimonio del Maou.

Y lo que más temía el rubio estaba sucediendo, un abismo se abrió en su pecho y el dolor se apoderó de todo su ser, eso lo hizo reaccionar con enojo.

─ ¡¿Y?! ¡No creo que el _poderoso Maou_ le importe nuestra opinión!

─Cuida lo que dices, que por menos que eso te acusarían de traición.

─…

El rubio alzó el mentón altivo y giró su caballo ignorando a Konrad, pero guiándolos a la casa con su tío. En un silencio tenso los tres cabalgaron hasta el castillo Bielefeld. Ya en la entrada Woltarana los esperaba con algo de curiosidad.

─Sir Weller ¿que lo trae por aquí?

─Esto ─Konrad le mostró un pergamino con el sello real. Al abrirlo Woltarana no pudo evitar el gesto de molestia en su bello rostro.

─Bien esto fue rápido, estaremos presentes por supuesto.

─Gwendal manda otro mensaje… personal. La futura reina es… Humana.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─se escucharon las voces alteradas de los dos rubios.

─Eso es lo que Gwendal quiere discutir, esto es solo una treta de Gran Simaron no una oferta verdadera de compromiso.

─ ¡Malditos humanos!

Ni Konrad y Yozak se ofendieron por ese exabrupto de Woltarana, en cambio optaron por dejar que los dos Mazoku de fuego terminaran su rabieta para poder partir de inmediato. Wólfram se giró y encaró a su hermano antes de subir.

─Él aceptó ya la propuesta ¿no?

─… Casi.

─ ¡¿Casi?!

─Lo hará oficial este sábado.

El rubio titubeo antes de preguntar.

─ ¿La… quiere?

─Ni siquiera la conoce, pero si es para evitar una guerra él hará lo que sea. En todo caso lo libraremos de esto para que pueda enamorarse de nuevo.

─ ¡¿Enamorarse de nuevo?!

Woltarana bajó aún hecho una furia y ordenó a su sobrino alistarse en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

El camino a Pacto de sangre estuvo lleno de preguntas, planeando estrategias que evitaran un enfrentamiento. Wólfram iba detrás de Konrad y su tío, y a un lado de Yozak.

─Joven señor no ha estado en las fiestas.

─No creo que hayan echado de menos mi presencia, sobretodo Yuuri debió estar muy ocupado atendiendo a los pretendientes.

─Pues yo no se mucho del protocolo de los compromisos, pero el Joven amo no luce igual que la ultima vez que lo vi comprometido.

─ ¡No digas tonterías!

El espía se encogió de hombros sin refutar al rubio menor, pues su sonrojo decía mucho más que una simple palabra.

000

Los miembros del consejo discutían la mejor opción de como eludir ese compromiso, mientras Yuuri se limitaba a observar sin emitir palabra, y es que él no veía el problema solo debía casarse y ser como siempre un buen gobernante que velara por su pueblo, a eso se había reducido su vida y no esperaba que algo pasara para cambiarlo. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y Woltarana von Bielefeld entró cual tromba.

─ ¡¿Que ese esa estupidez de que se casará con una humana?! ¡Nosotros somos demonios ninguna humana nos gobernara!

─Eso es lo que tratamos de evitar Woltarana, toma asiento y escucha –dijo Del Kierson von Wincott que ya había sucedido a su padre en el consejo. ─ Y el Maou aún no ha decidido nada.

─Por lo menos ha esperado.

Yuuri cambio su apatía por una actitud mas concentrada y es que si Woltarana estaba ahí podía estar Wólfram también y siempre era una satisfacción muy grande poder verlo de nuevo.

Y con todo eso la discusión seguía y el consejo no llegaba a una solución, por lo que se decidió dejarlo para el otro día pues ya atardecía y las opciones eran más que descabelladas.

La cena fue como un oasis para todos los presentes y afortunadamente se dejó de lado la cuestión y la conversación giró en temas más ligeros. Yuuri por su parte conversó amistosamente y de las novedades con Wólfram quien se comportó a la altura y no mencionó lo del compromiso, algo que ambos agradecieron.

Cuando todos se retiraban del comedor Murata llegó y se acercó a Yuuri y Wólfram.

─Shibuya y ¿ya te has decidido? debo decir que yo ya he visto el retrato de la señorita y es muy bonita ─El rictus de Wólfram cambió de inmediato a uno molesto y a pesar de que fue muy breve Murata no perdió detalle de eso─, eres muy afortunado yo no me negaría a tener una hermosa compañera como esa ─Codeo al Monarca cómplice─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has pensado?

─Bueno… al parecer no es del agrado de todos.

─Al final tú eres el Maou, tú decides.

─Supongo… yo… ─Yuuri no se atrevía decir nada aún se sentía mal hablando de eso con Wólfram presente, -era absurdo en su opinión- siendo que al rubio no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero seguía pensando de ese modo.

─ ¿No cree que deba pensarlo más su excelencia? Un compromiso no se debe tomar a la ligera y solo _por que ella sea bonita_ ─concluyo frio Wólfram.

─Tal vez ella sea lo que Shibuya necesite…

─Nos disculpa su excelencia, Yuuri… el Maou me acompañaba a mi habitación.

─Usted vivió mucho tiempo aquí no creo que se pierda ¿o si von Bielefeld?

Ese era un claro reto y el rubio lo sabía, pero no en vano era un Mazoku de armas tomar y ni el Gran Sabio le impediría disipar la duda que Yozak le había plantado.

─Es por cortesía que me acompaña.

─En ese caso. Ya hablaremos más tarde Shibuya.

-Si Murata.

El rubio avanzó digno y sin mirar al sabio por lo que no notó la mueca de satisfacción de este.

Yuuri caminó en silencio al lado de Wólfram y cuando llegaban a la habitación del rubio este se plantó frente a él y lo jaló para meterlo a esta, el moreno no supo ni que hacer y solo se dejó hacer.

─ ¡¿Una humana Yuuri?! ¡Una humana! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…

─A mi no, son ellos los que lo iniciaron y a decir verdad, pues yo soy mitad humano a si que no hay mucha diferencia.

─La sangre y el poder de Maou equivale a ser una mazoku puro.

─Si tú lo dices. En todo caso ella o cualquiera que sea beneficioso es lo mejor.

─ ¡¿De que hablas?!

─No me hagas hablar Wólfram.

─ ¡No! ¡Ahora exijo que lo hagas!

─ ¡Si no puedo tener a mi soporte, a mi compañero, a la única persona que me ve como un debilucho y no como el gran Maou!… a quien amo y me… ¡Me importa un rábano quien sea mi esposa!

─Tu fuerza, tu brazo derecho, tu compañero para bien y para mal… está aquí pidiéndote perdón…

─No. Esto no puedes ser… te lastime y…

─Yuuri mi inseguridad también me lastimo… a ambos.

El rubio se acercó al moreno y lo tomó de las mejillas besándolo con ternura. Yuuri estaba por corresponder, pero las imágenes de Wólfram herido regresaron acusadoras.

─ ¡No!... por favor Wólfram no hagas esto.

El de ojos verdes lo miró y arremetió furioso contra él azotándolo contra la puerta.

─ ¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que te entregare a ella! ¡Ni a ella ni a nadie!

─Pero…

Los botones volaron cayendo al piso y la chaqueta de pelinegro fue prácticamente arrancada de su cuerpo

─Espera… Wolf…

─ ¡Silencio Henachoko! ¡Seguro planeabas engañarme con esa mujer!

─Yo no…

Su boca fue sellada por la del mazoku de fuego. Las ropas de poderoso Maou caían cual soldados antes ese imperioso soldado. Yuuri reaccionó ante su… dueño, el único que conocería esa parte de él; la pasión se desbordó como raudal pues la llave para ello estaba en sus brazos, la piel del rubio lo llamaba al deseo y su mente solo tenia el pensamiento de saciar esa hambre acumulada. Las piernas del demonio de enredaron en la cintura del moreno y este lo empotró en la puerta, los dos anhelaban consumar esa unión, tanto que no hubo preludio o preparativos y el Maou entró en su amante con la fuerza de un huracán arrasando la cordura de ambos, las embestidas iban a la par con las mordidas y besos entre ambos cuerpos. El orgasmo los alcanzó y lo acallaron con un beso; se fueron resbalando hasta quedar sentados, pero sin despegarse.

─Eres mio ─afirmó Wólfram.

─Tuyo por siempre.

Yuuri levantó a su rubio y caminó con el hasta el lecho ahí se entregaron de nuevo con mas tranquilidad… después de todo tenían toda la noche.

000

Era la hora del desayuno y ya todos terminaban, pues el asunto del compromiso debía resolverse ya era viernes y tenían menos de un día para encontrar una solución. El Maou había pedido el desayuno en su habitación por lo que no podrían hablar con él hasta más tarde.

000

Fue por la bandeja hasta la puerta no quería que los rumores iniciaran… bueno era tarde pues él en la habitación de Wólfram tan temprano era algo raro. Dejó de pensar en eso y colocó el desayuno en la mesa, se acercó al la cama y besó los bucles dorados.

─Despierta ¿No quieres desayunar?

─ ¿Tengo que?

─Si quieres que lo hagamos juntos por que tengo reunión con el consejo en media hora.

─… Bien, pero tráelo aquí no creo que me pueda parar.

Los dos se pusieron como tomates, pero sonrieron cómplices. El moreno llevó la bandeja y la colocó a modo que Wólfram no se tuviese que mover mucho, ambos comieron con bastantes ganas y al terminar Yuuri se bañó y vistió despidiéndose de su rubio con un beso, pero dudando en preguntar.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Qué les diré?

─Nada déjalos que piensen un poco.

─Pero…

─Está bien Yuuri ya lo veremos.

Diciendo esto el rubio se recostó de nuevo y se acomodó para dormir otro rato, Yuuri suspiró derrotado y salió a su reunión. Wólfram abrió un ojo para espiar y viendo que el moreno ya se había marchado se levantó -con algo de trabajo- y caminó hasta el baño para tomar uno relajante y que le quitara un poco _las molestias_. Buscó sus mejores ropas y ya listo se miró al espejo checando cada detalle.

─Aquí vamos a salvarles el trasero a esos del consejo… y a poner en claro quien será el rey consorte.

000

Konrad estaba afuera de la sala del consejo conversando con el gran sabio que se había escapado de la reunión pues estaba seguro que era inútil y lo confirmó cuando vio la figura de Wólfram von Bielefeld apareciendo con una sonrisa triunfante y que sin detenerse entró a la sala.

Todos los rostros giraron al ver a Wólfram entrar, pues aún no tenía permiso de estar en ese lugar, los murmullos inciaron y se hicieron mas claros. Woltaran se removio inquieto y por fin hablo con autoridad..

─Wolfram tú no puedes estar aquí y lo sabes, sal de aquí.

La mano del rubio menor se posó sobre el hombro del Maou y este la besó castamente. Y así quedo confirmado que Wólfram tenia _todo_ el derecho de esta ahí.

Las bocas de todos siguieron a los ojos en lo abierto de par en par, Woltarana se levantó a punto de rostizar a Yuuri, pero Gunter fue más rápido.

─ ¡Woltarana es usted un genio!, ¡es maravilloso eso es perfecto!

El rubio mayor no supo como reaccionar y ahora ¿como lo contradecía? si todos lo veían maravillados y a punto de hacer reverencia por su gran idea.

─Si… eso fue lo que planeamos ¿verdad Wólfram?

El rubio menor sonrió condescendiente y contestó muy modosito.

─Si tío.

Yuuri abrazó a su rubio y no lo soltó, si era planeado o no, no era importante lo que importaba es que todo estaba resuelto y ellos estaban juntos.

La noticia fue enviada antes de que los barcos de Gran Simaron llegaran y por supuesto hubo reclamos, pero está vez Yuuri se impuso cual Rey demonio y quedó claro a que enorme fuerza se enfrentarían si insistían en iniciar una guerra.

000

Meses después sentado y acariciando los cabellos negros, Wólfram recordó esa misma escena tiempo antes y con algo de amargura reconoció su equivocación, pero bien valía la pena si tenía a ese Maou besando y hablándole a su vientre hinchado, esos momentos íntimos que solo le pertenecían a él y que planeaba compartir solo con su hijo… pues esa parte de Yuuri era solo para los que amaba con todo su ser. Wólfram quería ser egoísta con esos instantes tiernos, al fin y al cabo Yuuri era un Rey para todos, pero solo para él era su Henachoko amoroso.

Fin

Terminó espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
